emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2090 (18th June 1996)
Plot Frank and Chris assess the damage Dave has done to the nursery flat door. Chris wants to know what is going on, but Frank makes it clear that he is not going to tell him. He mentions to Kim that Chris wants to call the police, just wanting to see her reaction and to let her know that he is aware that she has already broken the agreement. Jan is determined to buy the locket back for Linda even though she doesn't want it. Roy is feeling depressed about his future and does not see any point in keeping an appointment with his careers officer. Dave arrives for tea and sympathy with his mum. Alice has heard from a schoolfriend that her daddy is a murderer. Eric arrives to start on the wine bar plans first thing. Kathy is regretting her involvement already. Mandy is not happy with Zak's part of her bargain so he gets scrambled eggs and weak tea for breakfast. She encourages Butch to find her a freezer by hinting that he can lick ice cream from somewhere other than a plate if he gets her a big one. Linda is late for work and arrives to find that Susie has already done some of her duties. She gets really upset with her and storms out. Kim wants to know what Frank is planning to do about the deal. She admits that she feels like a prostitute. Terry tells Betty that he has been trying to get in touch with Elaine to find out whether Tom is his son, but she refuses to speak to him. Alan has noticed that the till was down again last night by £20. He thinks that Terry is not concentrating on his work at the moment, but he has a proposal to put to him. Susie has caught up with Linda and assures her that she is not after her job. Linda is desperate not to lose it because of her family's money troubles. She tells Susie about her abortion and that she would have had a baby by now. Eric notices Sam stealing salt and pepper pots from the tearoom. He is negotiating with Kathy about opening a wine bar in the tearoom at night. She is reluctant, but agrees because it means keeping Sean happy and in Emmerdale. Eric agrees to give her 10% of his profits and pay rent. Butch and Zak measure up the post office freezer rather unsubtley and decide that it would be too small to store a whole pig. Chris offers to do a deal with Kim against Frank. She turns him down saying he must be out of his mind. Frank sees them together and warns Chris not to upset the mother of his child. She tells Frank that Chris was offering to do a deal with her to get rid of Frank. Roy has been to see a careers advisor. He reckons that she fancied him. Mandy offers Dave a sample of her munchbox, but he declines. Alan and Terry are watching Jan quite carefully in The Woolpack. Susie asks Alan if he has ever run a charity night. Zak, Butch and Sam have to sit and watch Tina and Mandy tuck into a meal. They are trying to think where they can steal a freezer from. Sam suggests the vet's freezer as it is large. Sean takes it for granted that he will be moving in with Kathy. Betty disapproves. Butch, Sam and Zak survey the surgery. Sam is meant to be keeping watch but panics when Zoe and Susie emerge, totally foxed by his strange behaviour. Chris mentions to Rachel that he thinks Frank should be committed. Frank overhears him and tells Rachel about Chris trying to plot against him with Kim. Rachel is shocked as Chris tries to justify his actions. Frank calls him a hypocrite. Sam has had a drink with Zoe and Susie. Susie tells Zoe and Betty about her idea for a charity night for the Glovers. Zoe knows that Ned is a proud man and doesn't think that it is a good idea. Terry has put marked notes in the till. Alan asks him if he has thought anymore about taking on more responsibility. Kathy tackles Sean about moving in with her. She tells him that that is not what she wants and he walks out. Zak and Butch have stolen the freezer and bring it back to the Dingles. They all anticipate that it will contain good food and are not prepared to find a freezer full of dead pets! Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Yard, garden and grounds *Holdgate Farm - Field *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and outbuilding *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior and reception *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor Memorable dialogue Kim Tate: "Are you looking forward to dying, Frank?" Frank Tate: (chuckles) "And what sort of a question's that?" Kim Tate: "Dying a lonely, sad and bitter old man? Even your son suggested I work with him to get rid of you. And you know how much he hates me, so think how much he must hate you." Frank Tate: "Christopher's no different than you are. He's just not as clever." --- Susan Wilde: "Have you ever run a charity night in here?" Alan Turner: "Well, I've known evenings when Seth hasn't paid for his drink, if that's what you mean." --- Alan Turner: (referring to Frank and Kim's marriage) "I like to think it's all about love and fidelity but I-I think in that marriage there will always be three parties - Frank, Kim and Frank's wallet." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes